


Lustful Intamacy

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Set during my story The Evolution Project: Nathaniel Essex and Cassandra Nova have moved their "children" Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Warren to the tropical paradise of Krakoa. As part of Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Warren's reward for kidnapping Lorna Dane, Hank McCoy, and Rahne Sinclair as Apocalypse's Four Horsemen, they have a round of heated lovemaking.
Relationships: Cassandra Nova/Nathaniel Essex, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Warren Worthington III, Rogue/Scott Summers, Rogue/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lustful Intamacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelMaster616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/gifts).



> Greetings!
> 
> This was written per my co-creator of Peace in Our Time and Gods of X, MarvelMaster616's request. This takes place in my story The Evolution Project, which is over on the FanFiction website. This is an extended scene from my latest chapter on there, Drastic Measure's Part 2. If you haven't read the story, go check it out and leave it some love. 
> 
> WARNING: this does contain explicit details of sex. If you aren't of age to read such material, skip it. I also don't own any of these characters. Marvel and Disney do. 
> 
> Be sure to REVIEW and go support my story Gods of X, which I'm co-writing with MarvelMaster616. MarvelMaster, I hope you love this. This one is for you.

**Lustful Intimacy**

**Krakoa – Scott’s Quarter’s**

‘Damn, Scott!’ moaned a mind-controlled Jean Grey telepathically as Scott thrust into her asshole from behind. ‘You’re so . . . _assertive!_ ’

Scott let out a loud groan as his member hit Jean’s A-spit, and she let out a loud groan of pleasure as Warren and Rogue watched them, longing to join in.

The lovemaking kept going for hours. Scott and Jean – unknowingly underneath En Sabah Nur’s influence – ensued in a round of passion. Their naked flesh kept slamming into one another as the bed rocked, hard. Scott’s feet dug into the mattress of his bed, drenched in sweat as he fucked Jean from behind.

Scott and Jean had spent most of those few hours exploring one another’s bodies in every way that they could. They absorbed every moment of it, savoring the experience as they gave themselves to one another in every way that they could. They first explored one another through a round of heated oral sex and intimate touching, with Scott motorboating Jean’s luxurious, voluptuous breasts. The environment they were in also helped set the mood. The smell of roses and other flowers spread throughout the room, perfuming it with a seductive scent. The sheets were extra silky and the mattress squished underneath them comfortably, as though they could sink deeply into it. Scott and Jean’s eyes remained closed as they made out passionately, their bodies rubbing against one another. The sheets enveloped them in an embrace of warmth. Adding to the warmth was Jean, who tapped into her pyrokinetic powers to make it even more sexy. It was just perfect.

But Warren and Rogue were growing impatient. Watching their “siblings” make love, they wanted to join in as well. They both longed to be touched the way Scott and Jean were touching one another.

“Why do Ah wanna get in bed with them?” asked an aroused Rogue, her mouth salivating as she longed to engage in a round of lovemaking with Warren or Scott.

“It’s pretty hot watching them have pleasure,” said an equally aroused Warren. “Why don’t I treat you to it, sister?”

Rogue flashed a seductive grin in Warren’s direction. “Sounds good to meh, sugah!”

“Well, come on over guys!” purred an aroused Jean. “There’s plenty of room for more over here!”

“Ah thought you’d never ask, sugah,” Rogue said with a smile. She slowly stripped her clothing off as Warren took off his own clothes. Warren smiled a manly smile as he felt his dick growing hard, and he grabbed Rogue. He lifted her into his arms, and he plopped her down on Scott’s king-sized bed. He started off with a round of kissing Rogue. Their tongues danced in each other’s mouths as they let out loud moans. Warren proceeded to begin feeling the southern mutant up, massaging her breasts. Warren’s tongue traveled down Rogue’s breasts as he began to motorboat her, moaning blissfully.

“Fuck, sugah! Ya know how to please a woman!” cried Rogue, laughing.

Warren smiled into Rogue’s breasts, kissing her before he went down to lick her pussy. It evoked new purrs from his partner, who was growing even more aroused. Then, he encouraged her to form her legs into the shape of a large V. It helped that Rogue’s inner folds were wet with arousal as he plunged into her. His dick entered her pussy deeply as Rogue closed her eyes.

“Oh . . . Oh Warren! Ah’m gonna cum!” Rogue cried happily.

“Cum baby,” Warren panted, continuing to keep his dick deep inside her pussy.

Loud moans filled the room even more as Warren, Rogue, Scott, and Jean all made love. They all explored different positions with their respective partners, trying different things. Jean and Scott went into a sixty-nine position, so Scott could eat Jean’s pussy and Jean could suck at Scott’s dick. Warren rose up to Rogue’s chest to allow her to eat him out, her mouth sucking at his dick as she deepthroated him. Before they knew it, they were swapping, with Scott going over to pleasure Rogue, and Warren going over to pleasure Jean.

This caused a new symphony of moans to escape the pairs as they began to make love with their new partner. Jean was especially getting Warren going, projecting sensual thoughts into his mind to further encourage him.

Rogue was also giving Scott a treat by going down on him. She licked and sucked at his manhood before rising seductively to allow Scott to rub her up. Warren was going down on Jean, too, licking at her wet pussy.

 _“Fuck_ Warren!” cried Jean. She panted loudly as her pussy grew wetter and wetter. She wanted to cum so badly as Warren pushed her legs apart widely. Warren plunged himself into Jean’s wet pussy as Rogue shoved Scott further against the bed commandingly to shove her pussy into Scott’s bulging penis.

“See, Summers? You ain’t the only one who knows how to command!” Rogue said seductively.

 _“Fuck_ Rogue! Oh . . . yes . . . _yes_ that’s it!” Scott cried.

Before they all knew it, they were coming together with louder moans as they took one another. The bed rocked even harder as their hips gyrated faster. Warren was trying different things with Jean, by lifting her into his arms as their love making continued so he could use his wings to levitate them. His dick kept plunging in and out of her pussy, making her even more excited. Jean sent a wave of sensual emotions through Warren’s mind, causing him to moan even louder. It seemed to further excited her, and it inspired Rogue to do the same with Scott.

Warren kept plunging in and out of Jean’s inner folds, his hips moving expertly. Rogue was squeezing hard at Scott’s shoulders as she thrusted herself into him, before she flipped him over. She reached one arm underneath Scott’s neck as she moved to sit on Scott’s legs, before plunging her pussy into Scott’s asshole.

However, as their moans continued filling Scott’s quarters, they weren’t aware of the knocking at Scott’s bedroom door. Nathaniel and Cassandra walked in, smiling at the sensual sight of their “children” engaging in such passionate acts.

‘Children,’ Cassandra called to them telepathically. The minute they heard her, Warren, Scott, Jean, and Rogue all stopped. They sat on the bed, still panting from what they just experienced with one another.

“I am glad to see you four are enjoying your moment of passion,” said Cassandra with a smile on her lips.

“We love it, Mother,” said Scott, grinning as he wrapped his arm around Jean. She snuggled into his body, purring quietly.

“Though we are sorry to say we must cut your moment short,” said Cassandra.

“But Mother!” whined Rogue. “We were just gettin’ started!”

“You’ll have your chance at more lovemaking, Rogue. I promise,” said Cassandra. “But for now, you four must get dressed. We’re expecting company.”

“What?” asked Warren.

“My cousin is coming, and he’s bringing his X-men. He thinks he can somehow convince me to change,” laughed Cassandra sardonically. “We’ll show him our vision for the world, where only the strong homo sapiens have a chance at survival. He has no idea what you – our children – are capable of. Show him and his students that they have no place in the world, if they refuse to stand with us.”

“Yes, Mother,” all four said together.

“Now, get dressed, will you?” asked Nathaniel. “We wouldn’t want you fighting them naked.”

The four horsemen nodded, and they proceeded to slip their clothes back on their bodies.

“And you promise that we will continue this later?” asked Scott once he was dressed.

“Yes, son,” said Nathaniel. “You will get another chance at this.”

The four horsemen nodded, and they left Scott’s quarters to prepare for the battle that would ensue.

“Today is the day,” Cassandra said to her lover, smiling seductively at him. “Why don’t we go and check on our test subjects?”

“Yes, we should,” said Nathaniel, wrapping his arm around Cassandra as they headed to the main lab on Krakoa.

As they walked towards the lab, Cassandra heard the thoughts of Hank, Rahne, and Lorna. All three were expressing intense emotions of destress, anxiety, and fear. But Lorna’s emotions were coming off even stronger.

‘Let us go! Let us go, please!’ Lorna was saying.

‘We cannot let you go just yet, Ms. Dane. You are evolving into something more,’ Cassandra said to her.

‘Why us?’ Rahne asked.

‘Because by the time we are through with you, you will look like the monsters the rest of the world thinks of you as. But we know the truth. They’re terrified that you – the Homo Superior – will be the ones to rule the world. And it’s true. Only mutants should have the power to govern the world.’

‘You’re insane,’ Hank said.

‘My cousin is the insane one for still believing we can live among weakling humans,’ spat Cassandra as they entered the lab. ‘You three will continue evolving, for as long as I feel necessary. You three will come out of this stronger . . . better.’

‘No . . . No!’ sobbed Lorna. ‘I don’t want this! _Please!_ ’

‘Ms. Dane, it may seem painful now, but it will be worth it,’ Cassandra said.

‘But . . . But what about Alex’s brother? What did you _do_ to him?’ Lorna asked.

‘We opened his eyes and we gave him a home, when the rest of the world feared him and didn’t want him,’ said Cassandra.

‘But . . . But if Alex knew Scott was alive, he – he would have found him! He would’ve helped him!’ Lorna cried.

‘No, he wouldn’t have. He would have made his little brother believe in my cousin’s weakness,’ Cassandra said coldly. ‘Now, you three will evolve. But you should know . . . your friends are coming here to try saving you. Well, they’re in for a real surprise.’

‘If you hurt Alex . . . I swear to God!’ gasped Lorna’s psychic voice.

‘Oh, Ms. Dane, your love with Alex is truly the biggest weakness there is. Love makes you weak. Alex coming here, trying to fight a battle he won’t ever win, is proof of that. When you listen to the heart too much, you ignore reason.’

With that, Cassandra stopped the psychic conversation with her three test subjects. The pods that had Hank, Lorna, and Rahne encased inside hissed loudly as they pumped like a beating heart. Cassandra turned to her lover, smiling seductively.

“We must not miss our chance at welcoming our guests to this paradise,” she purred, sending a wave of erotic emotions through her lover.

“Indeed,” Essex told her, feeling he was growing hard.

“I want to make love, lover,” purred Cassandra. _“Now.”_

“You always were the most assertive of us both,” whispered Essex as Cassandra jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he placed her onto a metal, medical table roughly.

Together, they tore off one another’s clothes as they kissed and moaned. Essex was quick to remove Cassandra’s floor-length dress before he ripped her bra and thong panties off her womanly form. Cassandra laughed as she tore Nathaniel’s shirt off, purring before pulling down his pants and boxers.

‘Ready, lover?’ Cassandra asked.

‘Yes,’ Essex whispered, before he went down on Cassandra and pushed her legs widely apart. He kissed her crotch area before he proceeded to suck at her pussy.

Loud moans escaped Cassandra as Nathaniel moistened her folds. Her back arched on the metal table, allowing Nathaniel to further tease and moisten her clitoris. His tongue went in even deeper as she gasped.

 _“Fuck!”_ Cassandra cried. “Lover . . . enough with the foreplay! Just do it already!”

‘As you wish, love,’ Nathaniel said, before he stopped sucking Cassandra’s pussy. He rose up and further spread her legs nice and widely, before his dick plunged deeply into the wet inner folds of Cassandra’s vagina.

 _“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_ lover!” cried Cassandra, her hands clutching the sides of the metal table as Nathaniel plunged in and out of her pussy. As Nathaniel took her, she felt Lorna, Hank, and Rahne’s intensifying fear. Cassandra was getting off on it, laughing as she felt their fear spiking.

The thrusting continued as Cassandra felt she was growing closer to her climax. Her entire body was growing hotter and hotter with arousal as she let out a loud cry.

 _“OHHHHHHHHHHHH . . ._ Oh . . . Oh fuck lover . . . fuck I’m going to cum!” Cassandra cried.

“Cum darling,” whispered Nathaniel, plunging into her one more time as Cassandra felt the full effects of her arousal. Nathaniel pulled out of her slowly, kissing her sloppily on the lips.

“My turn to make you cum, lover,” purred Cassandra, panting. “All fours on the table now!”

Nathaniel nodded willingly, licking his lips. Cassandra smiled seductively as she positioned herself behind her lover. She reached for a cloth and wrapped it over her lover’s eyes to blindfold him. She lightly slapped his ass before her nails scratched at his back. She grasped his ankles before she commenced.

Her wet pussy plunged its way into Nathaniel’s asshole, causing him to moan even louder. They were preparing to send Charles Xavier a message, and they didn’t care how they did it. All that mattered to them was that Krakoa would be home to those they deemed worthy.


End file.
